Vie
by Lica Preum
Summary: Perjalanan kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, cerita dimulai dari mereka kecil. Chapter 2 Update (SasukeHinata) (EomanceFamilyHumor) (ooc, oot)
1. Chapter 1

Kollaaaa~  
Ini fanfic pertama yang di publih di akun ini  
maaf kalau masih mentah  
Saya suka pairing ini karena Sasuke Sakura sudah terlalu Mainstream #ditendang

silahkan di baca

~~~~~

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T mungkin nanti berubah lagi**

**Pairing : Sasuke Hinata**

**Warning : masih banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini dari mulai cerita, penggunaan kosakata, ataupun tanda baca.**

**Summary : perjalanan kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, cerita dimulai dari mereka kecil. Chapter 1 Prolog SasukeHinata **

Tap Tap Tap

Terlihat Sasuke kecil baru menginjakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah ninja, ini hari ke 3 Sasuke baru memasuki sekolahnya. Umurnya yang baru 6 tahun dan memiliki wajah yang manis menjadikannya anak laki-laki yang banyak di sukai orang, terutama untuk anak perempuan.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Lihat kemari!"

"Kau tampan sekali!"

"Sasuke-kun jadilah kekasih ku!"

Seperti itulah teriakan anak perempuan yang di dengar setiap hari oleh Sasuke, padahal dia anak baru dan masih kecil tapi sudah bisa di sandingkan dengan artis kelas kakap yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana.

'Tch! Kenapa semua anak perempuan itu sangat berisik? Tidak seperti ibu yang kalem dan jika berbicara suaranya sangat merdu. Setiap kali melihatku selalu saja begitu! Aku tau aku tampan tapi aku benci jika kalian berisik!'

Sambil menggerutunya panjang lebar dalam hati Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya gara-gara malu dan tidak suka.

"Sasuke-kun istirahat nanti makan sama aku yuk!"

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun akan makan sama aku!"

"Apa katamu pig!"

"Apa maumu jidat!"

Dan sudut siku-sikupun muncul di kepala Sasuke, dia balikan badannya menghadap 2 orang anak perempuan yang berambut pink dan blonde sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"BERISIK!"

Dengan gesit sasuke memberikan tatapan matanya yang bisa di katakana. . . .tajam (?) dan hasilnya. . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kya Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun tampan sekali!"

Dan usaha tersebut tidak berhasil dan malah memperparah keadaan.

"cih!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berlari menuju kelasnya 'lain kali aku harus datang lebih pagi dari mereka' ucapnya dalam hati tanpa melihat kedepan dan

BRUK

Diapun menabrak seseorang di depannya, tepatnya seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek yang terjatuh di depannya.

". . ."

Sasuke terdiam melihat anak perempuan tersebut terduduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Sasuke kepada si bocah perempuan yang perlahan-lahan mengadahkan kepalanya melihat orang yang berbicara padanya. Terlihat wajahnya yang putih dan mata lavendernya yang mulai tergenang oleh air mata menatap Sasuke yang kaget.

"hinata!"

Terdengar dan terlihat seorang laki-laki yang jika di lihat dari wajahnya dapat di katakan kalau dia adalah ayah sang bocah perempuan tersebut. Karena takut melihat tampang ayah sang anak perempuan di depannya itu Sasukepun langsung menarik bocah perempuan tersebut agar berdiri dan merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya dengan capet.

"jangan menangis ya! Ini untuk mu!"

Ujarnya sambil memberikan bekal makan sianganya kepada bocah yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Aku lihat kau terjatuh di tabrak anak laki-laki tadi!"

Ucap sang ayah dengan raut muka yang bisa di katakan terlihat menahan marah.

"un. ." Hinata mengangguk dan membersihkan matanya dengan lengan kimono berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

"tapi dia memberiku ini ayah"

lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kepada sang ayah, sang ayah yang melihatnya pun terdiam dan tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"syukurlah"

Ucap sang ayah sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan pergi entah kemana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor**

**Rate : T mungkin nanti berubah lagi**

**Pairing : Sasuke Hinata**

**Warning : masih banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini dari mulai cerita, penggunaan kosakata, ataupun tanda baca.**

**Summary : perjalanan kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, cerita dimulai dari mereka kecil. ****Chapter 1 Prolog SasukeHinata**

". . . . . . . ."

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha sangat damai, semuanya sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing, tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, begitu pula sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke. Mukanya terlihat serius dengan makanannya, membuat semua orang yang duduk di meja makan tersebut sesekali melihat ke arah si bungsu yang terlihat tidak biasa, biasanya ketika makan malam dialah yang paling ribut dan tidak mau diam.

Sang ibu yang merasa dirinya di lihati oleh 2 orang laki-laki disana aka sang suami Fugaku dan si sulung Itachi akhirnya menghela nafas seakan tau akan maksud mereka berdua.

"Nee~ sasuke kun~ bagaimana sekolah mu?"

Tanya sang ibu memulai percakapan

"Hn"

Dan Sasuke membalas dengan kalimat andalan seorang Uchiha, hal itu menambah bingung semua orang yang ada di sana, tidak biasanya Sasuke mengeluarkan kata itu di dalam rumah dan kepalanya yang ditundukkan membuatnya sedikit misterius. Biasanya jika Sasuke di tanya seperti itu dia akan menjawab dengan antusias seperti 'ya? Ada apa kaachan ku sayang?' sambil gelayutan di badang sang itu atau 'tadi itu menyenangkan! Aku dapat seekor serangga! Aku hebat kan kaachaaaaaan~' tapi sekarang berbeda.

"Apa menyenangkan?"

Lanjut sang ibu penasaran, tak mau kalah dengan jawaban singkat sang anak

"Hn"

Jawab Sasuke lagi dengan kata yang sama, tanpa memandang ibunya yang terlihat bekedip-kedip tidak menyangka dengan jawaban sang anak.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tejadi di sekolah?"

Mikoto yang sudah tidak tahan dan khawatir dengan tingkah anaknya menggeserkan kursinya mendekat ke kursi Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Sasuke yang mengerti terdiam tanpa menjawab ataupun memandang sang ibu, gerakannya yang sejak tadi lincah memakai sumpit terhenti ketika ibunya bertanya seperti itu. Fugaku dan Itachi yang mendengarnya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan penasaran.

". . . . .kaasan"

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam dan berkata dengan lirih

"Ya?"

Jawab Mikoto tidak sabaran, Fugaku dan Itachi memajukan kepalanya mencoba mendengar suara Sasuke yang tidak jelas di telinganya.

". . . . . . . . . . . . "

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi yang sejak tadi penasaran melebarkan matanya dan melihat muka Sasuke yang merah dan berlinang dengan air mata. Pipinya yang chubby semakin chubby dengan makanan yang ada di mulutnya, dia terisak di sela-sela makannya menahan tangis yang hendak meledak.

"KAU KENAPA?"

Tanya Fugaku ooc sambil berdiri karena kaget, membuat Mikoto dan Itachi yang ada di sana melongo.

"Hiks. . aku. . .tadi di sekolah. . . hiks"  
Lanjut Sasuke sambil menutup matanya yang mengalirkan air mata layaknya airterjun niagra.

"KAU DI BULLY?" tanya Fugaku

"PELECEHAN SEKSUAL?" tanya Itachi

"DI CIUM NARUTO?" tanya Mikoto dengan polosnya mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Itachi juga Fugaku.

"aku. . .aku. . ."

Lanjut Sasuke membuat semua orang yang ada di sana olahraga jantung.

"Cepat katakan Sasuke! Jangan buat kaasan mu ini mati karena serangan jantung!"

Ucap Mikoto sambil mengguncangkan bahu anak bungsunya.

"aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang Uchiha kaasan"

Sasuke membuang muka tak berani membalas tatapan orang-orang yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan lekat.

"Apa maksud mu? Kau sudah terlahir sebagai Uchiha nak"

Jawab Fugaku heran dan mencoba menyakinkan kalau ucapan anaknya itu salah

"Tidak tousan, aku. . .tidak pantas. . .aku pantas di asingkan dari clan ini"

Lanjut Sasuke mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih otutou? Lebay sekali"

Tanya Itachi dengan santainya sambil melajutkan makannya, tidak mau ikut larut terlalu lama dalam situasi yang bagaikan sinetron itu. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang baru menyadari hal itu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan melajutkan makannya, lalu Sasuke yang dari tadi cengo mendengar perkataan kakaknya mengelap mukanya dengan kain lengannya dan melanjutkan makannya sambil mencoba menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi tadi itu aku membuat seorang anak peremuan menangis"

Ucap Sasuke santai dengan wajah polosnya.

"APAAAA!"

Jawab semua orang yang ada di sana dengan suara yang menggelegar minus Sasuke yang shock dengan reaksi yang di berikan keluarganya.

"SIAPA DIA?" Fugaku

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?" Mikoto

"KAU MEMANG PANTAS DI ASINGKAN OTOUTOU!" jelas Itachi,

Sasuke yang masih shock terdian beberapa detik dan tidak lama kemudia dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ooh. . .jadi begitu. . .kau terlalu lebay ototutou, aku kira kau melakukan hal yang memalukan terhadap seorang lady seperti seorang Hyuuga Hinata"

Ucap Itachi yang sekarang sudah duduk di ruang keluarga yang terlihat rapih dan juga nyaman, terlihat dia duduk di sebelah sasuke sambil memakan kue beras yang tersimpan di meja yang ada di hadapannya, ayahnya Fugaku sedang diam melihat istrinya yang sedang menuangkan teh panas di depannya, dan Sasuke yang duduk tegap dengan mata sembab dan pipi yang merah bagaikan tomat, makanan kesukaannya.

"Kau tau Sasuke, kaasan dengar-dengar ayahnya Hinata itu orang yang kejam, dan sengat menyeramkan, dia sangat sayang sama Hinata, waktu itu saja ada orang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol Hinata dia pukuli orang itu sampai dia masuk rumah sakit selama 1 bulan"

Ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan teh kepada Sasuke dan juga Itachi.

"Eh? Benarkan kaasan? Uuuh bagaimana ini, besok aku pasti di marahi ayahnya Hinata"

Jawab Sasuke sambil meremas celanannya karena takut.

"Tenang saja, kan ada. . . ."

Jawab Mikoto sambil melirik Fugaku yang tengah meminun tehnya dengan himat

"Tousan? Ada apa dengan tousan?"

Tanya Sasuke heran kepada kaasannya.

"Besok kau aku antar ke sekolah, dan kau harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan juga Si Hiyashi itu"

Ucap Fugaku tegas sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang khas

"ba-baik tousan!"

Jawab Sasuke bersemangat.

"nah kalau begitu Sasuke mandi lalu tidur ya~"

Ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke kecil yang pipinya bersemu melihat kelakuan kaasannya

"hn!"

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi tatapannya teralihkan kepada Itachi yang berdiri lalu berlari.

"aku duluan yang mandi! Sasuke besok saja, ahahaha"

Ucap Itachi kecil sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"eeeh! Tidak aku duluan! Itachi-nii yang mandi besok!"

Dan Sasukepun pergi berlari mengejar niisannya yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu dan merekapun akhirnya man di bersama~

Selain itu di tempat lain

"Nona sini biar aku saja yang membersihkan tempat makan itu"

Terlihat Hinata kecil yang sedang membersihkan tempat makan milik Sasuke dengan menggunakan sabun, tangannya yang pucat dan juga kecil perlahan menggosok tempat makan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hinata mau bersihkan sendiri"

Ucapnya dengan nada riang sambil membilas tempat makan itu membuat tousannya yang baru masuk dapur tersenyum tulus.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia, kau istirahat saja"

"Baik tuan"

Ucap Hiashi kepada pelayan yang sejak tadi diam di belakang Hinata lalu menggantikan posisi pelayan yang sudah pergi itu.

"Lihat otou-sama, ini bersihkan"

Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya sambil mengangkat tempat makan yang berwarna biru itu ke hadapan ayahnya.

"Yaa~ itu sangat bersih, Hinata sangat pandai mencuci ya"

Jawab Hiashi sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi anaknya yang sedang senang mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya itu.

"Benarkah? yeee~ terimakasih otou-sama~"

Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk ayahnya itu dan di balas pelukan hangat oleh ayahnya itu.

"Oh iya Hinata tau besok Neji baru pulang dari suna"

Ucap Hiashi sambil melepaskan pelukan erat dari sang anak

"eEh?! Neji-nii besok pulang?! HOREEE! Jadi nanti Hinata ada teman buat main ke taman"  
Jawab Hinata senang sambil berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ayahnya yang menatap sikunya yang di hiasi dengan plester berwarna pink

'Tangan anakku yang manis dan mulus itu terluka gara-gara si bocah sialan Uchiha itu, lihat saja nanti tidak akan aku biarkan'

Batin Hiashi sambil meretakkan gelas yang ia pegang.

Esok Harinya

Terlihat Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Fugaku terdiam di depan sekolahnya menatap Hiashi yang menggandeng Hinata. Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Tatapan Hiashi yang terlihat seperti 'Uchiha, dasar tidak tau malu! Beraninya membuat anakku menangis! Lihat saja nanti! Akan aku jewer anak mu itu!'

Lalu tatapan Fugaku yang terlihat seperti 'Cih, tidak akan ku biarkan kau menghukum anakku yang tampan ini, berani kau melakukan hal itu tidak segan-segan aku akan membawa sebatalion Clan Uchiha yang akan membasmi mu'

Lalu Sasuke yang diam mematung dengan keringat dingin padahal angin di sekitarnya hangat karena akan memasuki musim panas.

Dan Hinata yang senyum-senyum ga jelas sambil bersenandun g memperhatikan sekitar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Hmm. . sudah lama ya. . . Uchiha"

Ucap Hiashi dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya

"Hn"

Jawab Fugaku tak mau kalah sambil menatap tajam sang lawan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang ada di sana melihat semua itu dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan

'Oh tidak' batin sasuke melihat sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari badan tousannya juga laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Entahlah authorpun galau~

.

.

.

.

.

Minna-sama review wa arigatou gozaimasitia~ maaf apdetnya laaaamaaaaaaaaaaa~

terimakasih yang sudah review~ saya senang~ kirain ga akan ada yang riview karena ceritanya kura bagus, tapi di usahain bagus kok~ makasih yaaaaa~ aku balas reviewnya ya~

**Ookami Child : **Makasih udah Review :D eh? Canon itu apa? ._. #ditampar yeeee~ kita samaan suka sasu hinaaaa #tos eh iyaaaa~ baru ngeeeeh~ makasih ya udah ngingetiiin~ kalau ada lagi tolong ingetin yaaa~

**Aindri961** **:** Makasih udah Review :D iyaaa~ coba bayangkan yang chibi-chibi~ XD hehehe~ iya bakalan di lanjut tapi pasti lama-lama~

**Luluk Minam Cullen :** Makasin udah Review :3 iyaaa~ mereka kalau masih kecil tuh unyu unyu yaaaa~ yuk lanjut yuuk~ iya nanti bisa sampe M kayaknya~ XDa

**Hinatauchiha69 :** Makasih udah Review :3 wehehe kayaknya kalau kilat susah XD tapi di usahain deh yaa~ maaf~

**Hinataholic :** Makasih udah Review :D pfft~ iyaaa XD lebay yaaah~ kayak sinetron~


End file.
